


Beast on a leash

by grumpyphoenix



Series: Howl at the Moon [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: An answer to a question, Drowley, Ficlet, M/M, so much blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyphoenix/pseuds/grumpyphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley is in so much trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beast on a leash

**Author's Note:**

> Sbenne had a question about my other fic. Here's the answer.

Ten years ago on a summer night,cicadas singing ceaselessly in the background,two sisters and a brother all made a pact. Crowley dealt with them himself; he always enjoyed the specialty cases. He made them kiss him all at once, enjoying their discomfort almost more than the notch on his belt. It just so happened that their time came up when Dean was in full swing, collecting souls without the hellhounds. 

This summer night was just as oppressive as the one 10 years ago, bringing a sheen of sweat to the brow almost instantly. Dean knocked,and turned his thousand watt smile on the frightened woman who answered the door, which almost got him inside without incident. Then Crowley made a point to roll himself around to stand behind Dean, and the girl slammed the door and ran. Dean rolled his eyes, giving Crowley a look that said "really?" and kicked it in. Crowley's smirk went unnoticed as he followed Dean at a leisurely pace, hands in the pockets of his overcoat. 

The brother was actually a work out, strong and very capable. He and Dean fought through the house, destroying everything in their path. Crowley began to get the sense that Dean was holding back because he was having fun. Which was fine, except the girls had been doing their homework, and actually starting trying to exorcise Crowley. It probably would do nothing anyway, but Dean decided fun time was over. He decapitated the brother, and moved on to the girls, gutting first one, and then the other. She kept chanting, and Dean just.. did it slowly, letting her hope, letting her get almost to the end. 

When he was done, he ran his hand over the First Blade as if mesmerized, looking at the blood covering his fingers. Dean looked up at Crowley, and walked over to him , his eyes feral . Slowly, he reached out and traced his bloody thumb over Crowley's lower lip, staring into his eyes. They breathed together, suspended in a moment, and then Dean shook himself like a dog and walked away with a predatory grin. Crowley, shifting uncomfortably in his trousers, knew he was in for some real trouble. 


End file.
